narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Unrelated Duel
Duel Start Ahatake was standing on the stage, in front of the crowd with his duel disk on his arm, waiting for his opponent. "He should be here by now.." Josho suddenly tapped Ahatake on the shoulder. Whirling, Ahatake saw Josho standing behind him. "Waiting for me, are you? Well, no need. I'm all ready," Josho said, taking a few steps back, duel disk at the ready. "Bout damn time." Ahatake grinned, as he drew his five card hand. "I'll go first." He drew a card. "To start things off I play the Spell Card, Field Barrier!" A blue dome surrounded them both. "Now, no new field cards can be put into play. Then I place two cards facedown and I play Kings Knight in Attack mode. Turn End." Josho smirked. "Are you so eager to be destroyed in battle?" he joked, drawing his own cards. "Well, to start off, I'll play one card face-down in Defense Mode. Next, I play Dark Core, and discard Mystical Space Typhoon to remove from play your King's Knight. Turn End." Ahatake drew his next card, and activated one of his face-down cards. "Compulsory Evacuation Device!" The facedown monster on Josho's field was sent back to it's owners hand. "Now I play Junk Synchron in face-up attack position! Junk Synchron attack!" The minute monster charged at Josho and punched him in the gut. Josho gasped as he lost thirteen hundred life points, bringing him down to 6700. He stood up straight after a second, "tsk"ing irritatedly. Already got in a direct attack; I have to step it up. "Turn end." Ahatake said, cracking his knuckles. Determined to start getting back his points, Josho drew his next card, and then played the same card face down once again. "I have a bad hand, so I guess I'll end my turn here." Ahatake drew his next card. "I play the Mysterious Puppeteer and Tune it, along with my Junk Synchron, to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" "Next I equip my Junk Warrior with Mist Body! Now my warrior! ATTACK! JUNK CANNON!" The monster raised it's arm and it shot it's own hand at Josho. Josho pressed a button, and his facedown monster flipped up, revealing Exiled Force. The monster was destroyed, but being in defense mode, Josho took no damage. "Whew," he said, "that was close." "Turn end." Josho drew a card, then grinned. "Excellent. I play Dark Hole!" A vortex suddenly appeared on the field, destroying all the monsters on the field. "Next, I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode! Using its effect, I remove the top card of my deck from play, and it gains five hundred attack points for this turn!" he said, as a Gren Maju Da Eiza from the top of his deck is destroyed. "Now, my Alchemist, attack!" The Dimensional Alchemist, now with 1800 ATK, charged at Ahatake. "Oh Shit!" Ahatake's widened he was his in the stomach by the monster. As Ahatake's Life Points took a direct hit, Josho allowed himself a quiet moment of victory. I've evened the field; now it's time to duel in earnest. out loud, he said "End turn." Ahatake drew a card and played it facedown. "Turn end." "Hmm," Josho said, drawing a card. He then grinned. "I play Macro Cosmos! Any card sent to the graveyard from here on out will be instead removed from play! Also, it allows me to Special Summon Helios - The Primordial Sun from my deck, in defense mode!" he explained, doing just that. "I also normal summon, in face-up attack mode, Gren Maju Da Eiza! Next, I use my Alchemist's effect to remove from play the top card from my deck, so that it gets 1800 attack points once again!" he said, as one Golden Homunculus was removed from play. "My Gren Maju Da Eiza gains 400 ATK and DEF points for each card in my Removed from Play zone, which brings its score to 1200/1200. Now, I attack with Dimensional Alchemist!" "You triggered my trap card!" Ahatake said, grinning. "Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" A gigantic geared creature appeared in front of Ahatake in defense position. "Tut," Josho said, as his Alchemist was rebuffed, losing him two hundred life points. "Ah well, I am still winning, thought not by much. End turn!" Ahatake grinned as he drew his next card and played it facedown. "Turn End." "Well, well. You aren't doing much in the way of offense, are you, Ahatake?" Josho questioned before drawing his card. His smile grew wider. "And now your defenses shall crumble before me. I play Soul Release, which allows me to transfer up to five cards from either graveyard to the Removed from Play zone. I choose my own Dark Core, Dark Hole, and Exiled Force. Next, I attack your Stronghold with my Gren Maju Da Eiza, which, thanks to the new additions to the graveyard, now has 2800 attack and defense!" The powerful fiend leapt forward, charging at Stronghold. The monster was blown to pieces and Ahatake stood there wide-eyed. "My stronghold!" "Well, next I attack you directly with my Dimensional Alchemist!" Josho exclaimed, the 1300 ATK Alchemist charging across the field once again. "You triggered my trap card! MAGIC CYLINDER!" Two hollow cynlinders appeared, the Alchemist charging into one in Ahatake's direction, and then charging out the other in Josho's direction. "Take your damage back in full!" Josho's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't block the attack. The force of the Alchemist charged into him, taking a chunk out of his Life Points. "I'm glad I opted not to increase his attack; I had a feeling you had a trick hidden in that card. Anyways, I still have one monster left, and you are all out of defenses! Helios - The Primordial Sun, attack!" The monster, with 700 ATK and DEF, charged at Ahatake. "Just HOW many times can you attack???" Ahatake cried as his life points went down to 5600. Josho grinned. "As many as I can. End turn." Ahatake look at his hand after he drew his card. "Turn end." Josho drew a card. "Well, it has served me finely, but I think it is time to tribute my Helios, in order to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch!" The Helios monster was removed from play, as Caius the Shadow Monarch appeared on the field. "Now, Caius, attack!" he exclaimed. Ahatake winced in pain as his life points drained. "Shiiit!" "Now, I shall repeat my habit of multiple attacks. I remove the top card in my deck from play, increasing my Alchemist's ATK to 1800, and he attacks!" Josho said, the removed from play card being a Helios Duo Megistus. Ahatake scowled as his life points went down again. "Damnit!" Josho grinned once again. "And now, my final strike for this turn, and possibly this entire duel... Go, Gran Meju Da Eiza!" The fiend howled as it rushed at Ahatake, now with a massive 3600 attack points. "If this hits me...it's over!" Ahatake reached for his facedown card. "Sakuretsu Armor." He was coated in an armor that completely eradicated Eiza. "Very nice," Josho remarked, disappointed that he had lost his monster, but impressed at Ahatake's maneuver. "Well, then, I finally end my turn." Ahatake drew his next card, relieved that he had not yet lost. "I play the Magic Card, Exchange!" He showed Josho his hand, which Contained the Dark Magician, and Malevolent Mech - Goku En Josho smiled, and showed Ahatake his own hand, containing only a single card, a second copy of Helios - The Primordial Sun. "If this card works as I believe, I get to choose a card from your hand to use as my own. I choose the Dark Magician!" "You would." Ahatake replied, taking Helios. "Next I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Josho, oddly, seemed to be debating something as he drew his card. However, he came to a decision soon after, and spoke. "I play Exiled Force in attack mode. Next, I attack with Caius the Shadow Monarch!" Ahatake's Helios - The Primordial Sun was destroyed. "Dammit." Josho smiled. "I thought that would be it; you wouldn't take the risk of losing from your own effect if I didn't attack your Goku En. Now, let's end this duel. I remove the top card of my deck from play, and my Dimensional Alchemist attacks with 1800 attack!" he declared, as a second copy of Caius the Shadow Monarch is removed from play. Ahatake's life points crumbled as he was hit by an orb of dark energy, wiping out his life points. "Damn it.." Josho bowed as their monsters faded away. "Very nice duel."